


A Shot or Two: FtLotG Sytle

by TickleMyPickle



Series: For the Love of the Game [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: For The Love Of The Game, Friends to Lovers, Hockey, M/M, New York Islanders, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: A continuation ofFor the Love of the Game. One-shots about hockey!Malec's life as friends and lovers. One-shots range from when they were children to their future together.It's best to read FtLotG first.





	A Shot or Two: FtLotG Sytle

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> I told you I would do it, and here I am! If you're reading this, I love you and thank you for continuing FtLotG with me. It means a lot! 
> 
> So here's the plan. Because this is a series of one-shots, I'm not going to have a set updating schedule, so I will update as I write. I would love for you to suggest ideas for future one-shots in this series, and hopefully they will be a bit different than I already have on my list!
> 
> Without further or do, Malec meeting. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. <3
> 
> Just like FtLotG, this is self-betaed. Please excuse any mistakes.

Summer of 2005 was starting off to be a good one for Magnus Bane. His mom _finally_ said yes to hockey camp—a _good_ camp. She had just signed him in at the front desk by the open gate and drove off with a kiss to his cheek, telling him to promise to call. He had rolled his eyes playfully and nodded as he wiped away his wet, saliva-covered cheek. He wasn’t surprised his stepdad didn’t take the flight over to Ottawa, Ontario. He wondered if Jacob would even care about him for the 2 months he’d be away.

But that didn’t matter because it was the first time they had the money for him to sign up. He was going to damn-well enjoy it.

The camp was huge. There were two practice arenas and 4 dorm buildings: three for the “young adults” as they called the students in the brochure, and one for the coaches; a giant lake that they could swim in on their day offs from practice; and stores for merch, gear, and food.

Coach Wither-Something had given Magnus his room key, a map and a schedule for practicing and when they could take time off. Unfortunetly, just by scanning the page, Magnus could tell they weren’t allowed off campus at all during the summer until their parents came back to pick them up. Unless there were scheduled field trips, they were stuck for the next two months. And if they had one, it wasn’t marked down. He was sure once the parents left, they’d be locked in.

Whatever. Magnus would make the most of what he had as long as he wasn’t alone. Out of all the boys here, he had to find _someone_ to be his friend.

He looked at the map and spotted dorm building _C_ in comparison to where he was. A second later, he was lifting his toes and skated on his Heelys down the sidewalk to his new home for the summer.

The door to room 305 looked as drab as the building. He didn’t suspect the room would be much different. With a sigh, he stuck his key into the slot and opened the door, letting it squeakily swing back, hitting the wall behind it.

“What the heck?” someone said from inside.

Stepping into the room—he was right, it was dull—he saw a dark-haired boy on one of the beds staring at him wide-eyed.

“Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack,” the boy said with a hand to his chest as if checking for any irregularities in his heartbeat.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a small smile. The only way he’d be giving people heart attacks was with his good looks. He pulled his bags in and let the door click shut behind him.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize the door would be _that_ difficult. They should really fix that. I guess this one is mine?” he asked with a nod of his head towards the empty bed. There were sheets on it, but they looked like they belonged on a Granny’s curtain, not on a bed. Really? Pastel flowers? The sheets were probably the only bright objects in the entire room.

The other boy hummed in agreement. As Magnus tossed his bags on top, he could feel the boy’s eyes on him. When he turned around, he stuck his hand out. “Magnus Bane, right winger.”

Hesitantly, the boy placed his hand in Magnus’. “Alec Lightwood, uh, left winger.” Magnus shook their hands, maybe too much, but oh well. Alec’s hazel eyes were kind of pretty.

“So, Alec Lightwood, what’s fun around here besides learning the great sport of hockey?” he asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked around his body to see if puffs of dust flew around like it did in those movies. He wasn’t sure if he was sad or not that there was nothing. “Do we get to walk around whenever we want? Oh! Oh!” He leaned closer towards Alec, eyes wide and a toothy smile present. “Do we get to see the Senators arena? They’re not the L.A. Kings, but that would be _so_ cool.”

Shrugging, Alec put his blue iPod Mini down on his bed and rolled the wire for his headphones. “I don’t know. We didn’t last year.”

Nodding, Magnus controlled his breathing and looked around at the light brown walls. The paint choice was horrible. It made everything seem much more neglected now that he looked in better light. The dorm kind of reminded him of a dirty hotel room.

“Are you 10? Is that why this is your first year here?”

Magnus looked at his new roommate with a raised eyebrow. He replied, “No, I’m not 10. I’m _11_ and a _half_ , actually.”

“Oh…” Alec looked back at his iPod and fumbled with the buttons. “I just thought—The coaches don’t accept any applications under the age of 10 or over 18, so I just assumed.” When he looked up again, he was smiling lightly. “I’m 11 too. My birthday’s in September.”

Magnus slumped back with a _hmph_. “You’re older than me by _3_ months. You’re lucky I seem to like you or else I don’t think we could be friends,” he joked.

But Alec’s face dropped his smile.

Magnus hated seeing people sad. He wished the whole world could just be happy and smiling like his mom. She was always so happy. He could always count on her to be cheery after a game when he wasn’t able to contribute to a win or after a hard practice when he over worked his muscles. “I’m kidding!” he said quickly. “I think I would still be your friend.”

“Oh?” Alec replied with a small smile. “That’s good because I think rooming with you would be awkward then.”

Magnus felt the edges of his mouth pulling into a smile. “I think you’re right.” Suddenly, he had an urge to jump up from his seat. He hadn’t unpacked yet, but there was plenty of time for that all summer. “Can you show me around?”

 Picking up his iPod again, Alec checked the time. “Sure, we just need to be in the main dining hall for dinner at 6:30.”

Taking out his phone, Magnus checked the time. Only 4:00. They had plenty of time.

“We could see if my friends made it. I’ll introduce you.” Without a second thought, they grabbed their jackets and Alec made sure to lock the door behind them.

Magnus hadn’t heard when his phone beeped a few minutes ago, too caught up in talking. But there was a message on his phone from his mom. _Let me know when you’re settled in_ , it said.

When the light from outside hit his face, he flipped his phone open to reply.

“The reception isn’t that great up here unless you use one of the main lines,” Alec explained as they started walking. “There’s a phone that can dial to any country in each building. They’re hard to get to, though, because so many people want to use them.”

Nodding wistfully, Magnus still tried to text back. _I’m settled. Roommate is showing me around._ He’s pretty sure it went through.

As they walked, Alec pointed out a few of the stores they could go in to shop and Magnus hoped he had enough money to survive. He didn’t really think camp would have stores. He also wondered how Alec knew exactly which dorm his friends were in. Maybe they had the same room every year?

They walked up the creaky steps to floor two and Alec made a sharp right turn down the hallway, stopping only a few doors in. As he knocked, Magnus waited silently behind him.

“Alec!” a voice had said when the door opened. Immediately, Alec started laughing, and as if he were compelled to, Magnus started chuckling too just because Alec’s laugh was too—uh…

 Magnus shook his head and looked at the boy in the room. “Drew, what did you do to your hair?” Alec cackled.

Alec was right with his question. Magnus didn’t know this boy, but his hair was wacky-looking. It was spikey and it looked like there were green—possibly supposed to be yellow?—tips. Drew groaned. “Not you too! I _know_. Leave my hair alone.”

Chuckling some more, Alec stepped in the room as another boy came into sight. “Seriously, what happened to his hair?”

The black-haired boy shrugged with a grin. Magnus cocked his head to the side to look at them both. They kind of looked like brothers if you asked Magnus. “I wondered the same thing when I saw him,” Alec’s twin said.

Suddenly, Magnus was elbowed in his side making him jump back slightly, and Drew was speaking to him in a low voice. “It’s not _that_ bad, is it?”

Glancing at the hair again, Magnus thought of a nice way to put it. “It’s… interesting. But I’ve seen a few older kids wear their hair like that at school.”

“See!” Drew shouted at his friends. “My new friend thinks it’s cool.”

Bulging eyes, Magnus whipped his head towards Alec and his twin. They both had their eyes raised similarly in a look that reminded Magnus of himself when he was caught doing something bad. “I didn’t!” he said. Then, quickly turning back to Drew, he said again, “I didn’t say that.”

Drew grinned anyway and shrugged. “That’s alright. I’m Andrew, by the way. But pretty much everyone calls me Drew. Or Stinkski on the ice.”

“Or Stinky,” Alec’s twin laughed and Alec followed soon behind.

“Hey!”

Magnus grinned. “I’m Magnus,” he said turning between Drew and the other boy. “I’m Alec’s new roommate.”

“What happened to that other guy you roomed with last year?” Drew asked. “Don? Lon?”

Alec shrugged and leaned back against the wall. “John. I guess he left. He was a terrible roommate anyway. We weren’t friends.”

The other two nodded in agreement before Alec’s twin finally got up from the bed and walked towards Magnus. “I’m Will. I’m excited to battle you on the ice,” he said with his hand extended.

Magnus shook it and grinned. “You’re not from America or Canada with that accent.”

Eyes lighting up, Will smiled and grabbed onto the sleeve of Magnus’ coat saying, “You’ve noticed!” like it wasn’t obvious from the beginning. “I’m from Northern Wales,” he said proudly.

The rest of the night until dinner went similarly. One would ask Magnus a question and he’d answer, or vice versa. He learned from Will and Drew that Alec may seem shy at first, but once you get to know him, and him you, he really starts to show his “fun” side. Whatever that meant when it came to his new roommate. But Magnus was definitely going to break down whatever barrier there was sooner rather than later.

On their way to dinner, Alec stuck by his side the entire time and pointed out a few of his favorite spots. There was a hammock area that Alec loved to go to and read. He said it was “peaceful and relaxing” even if it was breezy outside. Magnus vowed that they’ll have to go together sometime, even if he didn’t read a lot. Alec agreed, and Magnus couldn’t stop the small smile from forming onto his face.

Dinner was crazy. Magnus really didn’t realize how many kids actually came each summer. Some only stayed a week, but the majority were staying for 2 months like himself. One of the coaches told them all that they’d better like pasta, because that’s what they were getting the majority of nights. That made Magnus happy. But then again, who really didn’t like pasta?

The night got colder—13 degrees Celsius, which Magnus had to translate to find it was 55 degrees Fahrenheit—and since Will and Drew’s room was on the opposite side of camp, Magnus and Alec walked alone back to their room. Magnus might have been biased, but he definitely liked Alec more than the other two.

“It gets only a little bit warmer than this,” Alec said as they walked. “But I’m from New York so it’s not too much of a difference.”

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. “You’re from New York?” he asked with amazement and Alec stopped to turn and look at him. “I’ve always wanted to go there. It looks so big and pretty on TV.”

Shrugging, Alec took a few steps closer. “It’s alright. Kind of dirty, but I live in a nicer area more towards the ocean. You should come visit.” Alec straightened his back as if what he said confused himself.

Humming happily, Magnus felt a fuzzy feeling spread in his body. “I think I will. And not just because I’ll be traveling in the NHL. But for a _real_ vacation to see the empire state building and ground zero and the beautiful views.”

They accidently bumped shoulders and Magnus saw out of the corner of his eye Alec tense before relaxing after a second. “You think you’ll be drafted one day? It seems like a faraway dream for me. There’s so many good players, I don’t think I’ll ever be half as good as them.”

Nodding, Magnus stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. “My mom always tells me that if I think I can do it and put in the hard work, I can do whatever I want. So, if I think I will be drafted and I work hard, I will be.” He shrugged because when has his mom ever steered him wrong?

Alec seemed to think about that for a second. “I like that. Mind if I borrow it?”

“Take what you need,” Magnus replied with a soft smile as they walked up to the door of their building. Before opening it, he turned with a smile and said, “Alec Lightwood, I think we’re going to be great friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest in the comments any future plot you'd like to explore! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: [@malecsdaddari0](https://twitter.com/malecsdaddari0)


End file.
